She's a Woman
| format = 7-inch single | recorded = 8 October 1964 | studio = EMI Studios, London | venue = | genre = | length = | label = Parlophone | writer = Lennon–McCartney | producer = George Martin | chronology = The Beatles UK | prev_title = A Hard Day's Night | prev_year = 1964 | title = I Feel Fine | title2 = She's a Woman | next_title = Ticket to Ride | next_year = 1965 | misc = }} "She's a Woman" is a song by the English rock band the Beatles, written mainly by Paul McCartney and credited to Lennon–McCartney. John Lennon contributed to the lyrics and middle eight (the bridge). The song was finished in the studio the morning of the session. It was released as the B-side to "I Feel Fine" in 1964, their last single release that year. It reached number 4 on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 from frequent airplay. In New Zealand, the song reached number one for one week.Flavour of New Zealand, 21 January 1965 The song was featured in the movie Help! (1965). Composition and recording "She's a Woman" has been described as an example of the rock and roll, rhythm and blues and pop rock genres. The song, penned mainly by Paul McCartney (Lennon helped with the lyric and bridge) was his attempt at imitating the vocal style of Little Richard. This is why the song is in such a high register, even for McCartney's tenor range. Some takes of the song (especially recordings of live concerts) feature an extended outro. The structure of the song is fairly simple, with the melody carried mostly by McCartney's voice. His bass and a backing piano produce a countermelody, with Lennon's guitar playing chords on the backbeat. After the first verse, the piano also plays chords on the upbeats. George Harrison plays a bright guitar solo during the middle eight. Author Ian MacDonald noted in his book Revolution in the Head that the final mix of "She's a Woman" at the time of its original release was unusual of the time, with the bass kick on Starr's drum kit being barely audible due to it being compressed in the mixing process. MacDonald suggested that McCartney's bass part might be responsible for the rearrangement of the mixing as its more prominent volume was in sacrifice of the drums' usual mixing due to limiting problems.Ian MacDonald "Revolution in the Head" Releases In the United States, the song was released on the Capitol album Beatles '65 with considerable reverb added by executive Dave Dexter, Jr. Both mono and stereo versions were released, the stereo version presented in a duophonic (mock stereo) mix. These were released on CD in 2004 as part of the The Capitol Albums, Volume 1 boxed set compilation. A genuine stereo version of the song was released in 1987 on the Past Masters, Volume 1 CD; the true mono version was not made available in CD format until 2009 as part of The Beatles in Mono boxed set compilation. There is also another stereo version that sounds the same but with McCartney's count-in which appears on the CD EP box set. This stereo version with the count-in also appeared on a bonus stereo vinyl EP included with an earlier vinyl EP box set. The song is heard being played on a tape recorder underground during the Salisbury Plain scene in the movie Help!. In the UK, the first album release was on the 1978 compilation LP Rarities in mono in the box set The Beatles Collection and later released separately. The band started including the song in their live shows in 1965. It is characterised by the classic percussive "honk" of Lennon's Rickenbacker 325. One of the versions of the song can also be found on the Beatles' live albums, Live at the Hollywood Bowl and Live at the BBC, while a version from the first of two shows at Nippon Budokan in Tokyo in 1966 appears on Anthology 2. On the US charts, the song was the final of 11 top ten hits in the calendar year 1964, giving the Beatles an all-time record for most top ten hits in a calendar year on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 charts by one artist/group (surpassed by rapper Drake in 2018). It was also the twelfth top 10 hit written by Lennon–McCartney, an all-time record for most top 10 hits in a calendar year on the Billboard Hot 100 by a songwriter. Personnel * Paul McCartney – vocal, bass * John Lennon – rhythm guitar * George Harrison – double-tracked lead guitar * Ringo Starr – drums, chocalho * George Martin – producer, piano * Norman Smith – engineer :Personnel per John C. Winn and Walter Everett Cover versions Cover versions include Jeff Beck's instrumental jazz fusion version featuring a talk box from his 1975 album Blow by Blow, also produced by George Martin, which achieved substantial album oriented rock radio airplay in the US. Also, a latin jazz version was recorded by Joe DeRenzo from his Core Beliefs album, and a version by ESC on their Beatles compilation Step Inside LOVE. Also, a pop-reggae reading by Scritti Politti featuring Shabba Ranks was recorded. José Feliciano also recorded a cover version of this song, and Chet Atkins an instrumental version. Other artists who have covered the song include The Churchills and Jess & James. The song was also covered by Chikezie during Season 7 (2008) of American Idol. In 1965 polish big beat group Szwagry recorded polish version of this song named "Wesele", which released on EP Hura Huba (EP Polskie Nagrania „Muza” – N-0370). McCartney performed the song on Unplugged in 1991. The Warriors used to perform the song live along with I'm Down. Both songs can be found on Bolton Club 65 released in 2003. Notes References * }} * * }} Category:The Beatles songs Category:1964 singles Category:Parlophone singles Category:Song recordings produced by George Martin Category:Songs written by Lennon–McCartney Category:Jeff Beck songs Category:Chet Atkins songs Category:Songs published by Northern Songs Category:1964 songs Category:Capitol Records singles